


Weddings Suck

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream did nothing wrong, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talk of non-con kissing, blame gogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: A possible continuation to the wedding video where Dream and Fundy talk about what happened.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 523





	Weddings Suck

Dream felt the wood steps under him once again as he logged back in. It was night by this point, everyone else was gone. He could see the explosion damage from outside, the one’s Fundy let him cause. He remembered being so happy at the beginning. Fundy put so much work into this, into making him happy. Dream sighed as he grabbed his arms, both because it was cold and because of what ruined the event.

Dream jumped as he felt a jacket suddenly lay on his shoulders. He looked back to see Fundy. He had a sad smile on his face, it was obvious he was tired now. It was hard to tell that he was exhausted before, but now the effort he went through for this was clear. Dream grabbed at the sides of the coat, looking down to avoid eye-contact. 

Fundy put a hand on the side of Dream’s face. Dream grabbed at Fundy’s arm, he tried pulling it down for Fundy’s sake, but he just didn’t have the strength. Instead, Fundy got to feel Dream cry right in front of him. Dream tried again to pull Fundy’s hand away, but it was too late. Fundy went to hug him, going down as he pulled them both into a sitting position. 

Dream was put in Fundy’s lap, letting Fundy hold him more protectively. Dream grabbed at Fundy, resting his head on him. He let himself cry properly this time since it wasn’t a secret anymore. Fundy could faintly hear the other guests yell at George. He sighed as he tried to only think of Dream. That was his priority now, he could deal with George later. 

“I’m so sorry, Fundy,” Dream choked out. Fundy felt his own eyes water at his apology. He had no reason to when George was the one responsible, “You did so much for this. You did so much for me. But when I needed to, I couldn’t pull away from a kiss for you.”

“Dream it’s not your fault,” Fundy said. He heard Dream give a shaky sigh. Dream pulled his head away from Fundy. His hands went up to the back of his head, the mask shifting slightly. 

“I don't deserve someone like you,” Dream mumbled. Fundy watched as Dream took off the mask, it was the first time he'd seen his face. Fundy went to hold his face again, this time Dream let him. His face wasn’t important right now though, he could gush over that later. Right now, he needed to comfort him.

“Dream, listen to me,” Fundy pulled Dream closer to him. Dream looked at Fundy, a soft yet pained expression on his face, “I know you were in shock because of that, and I’m sorry I assumed the worst. While I was waiting for you to come back, I thought about what happened. This is all George’s fault. He objected when he shouldn’t have and he kissed you without your permission. You did nothing wrong, and I should’ve made people listen to what you had to say. You do not deserve to take the blame.”

“Fundy…” Dream mumbled. Fundy pulled Dream’s face close to his, stopping before their lips touched. Dream looked up at him, a soft smile came onto his face as he gave a slight nod. Fundy smiled as he went to gently kiss his husband. Dream leaned into Fundy as he kissed back. It only lasted for a couple seconds, Fundy was the first to pull away. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries right now. Fundy held Dream’s hands in his, resting his head on Dream’s.

“I guess the wedding ceremony is complete,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as his face started drying from the tears. Fundy smiled at the noise, “You have such a cute laugh.”

“You’re too sweet,” Dream said. Fundy kissed his nose softly, earning another laugh. Dream finally heard the guests outside yelling at George. He thought for a second, then pulled away slightly from his husband. Fundy looked at him confused as he properly put on the coat to mess with his dress, “Fundy you have done so much for me, and I feel bad that George tried to ruin it. Since he was going after me, I should be the one to make it up to you.”

Fundy was about to protest until Dream pulled out a sword from his dress. It was pure netherite. Dream put on his mask as he went to stand up. Fundy followed him up, looking at the dress. It looked the exact same as before, there was no way to tell he had that under there. Fundy watched him play with the sword a bit.

“Where did you- Actually I don’t think that should be answered right now,” Fundy said. Dream laughed as he walked over to the entrance with Fundy. The two saw quite a lot of fighting, most of it was physical. Dream hid the sword behind his back while Fundy sighed at the chaos, “Weddings suck.”

“Yeah, but least you’ll let me kill the guests,” Dream said. Fundy laughed as he kissed Dream’s cheek. Dream smiled softly, then went to look at George. He noticed the two’s presence, getting away from the rest of the guests as he smiled at Dream.

“Dream!” George called happily. Dream tilted his head slightly before showing the guests the netherite sword. Fundy laughed as the others panicked, especially George, “Dream no!”

“Come here, George!” Dream yelled, chasing after the wedding crasher. Fundy laughed as George tried to find his way around the area that Dream already knew well enough. Everyone else started finding a place to hide. Dream was surprisingly good at running despite being in a dress. 

As everyone went to do a surprise exploration of the area, Fundy went to sit on some stairs, thinking about the day. He impressed Dream and got to see him cause as much chaos as he wanted. Dream was his husband now, they would be together forever. The wedding was an absolute disaster, but Fundy finally got what he wanted. 

Fundy yawned as he rested his head on his hand, his eyes closing as the lack of sleep caught up with him. He saw a familiar dress in front of him, smiling as he felt a kiss on the top of his head. Fundy finally went to sleep as his new husband went to cause more chaos to the guests.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not what i was supposed to post today, i had a chapter ready yesterday, but i needed some comfort after that video


End file.
